


правда или вызов

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Piercings, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джебом всегда выбирает "Вызов", Джексон — "Правду".
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	правда или вызов

**Author's Note:**

> официальный саундтрек: JB — Rainy

— Правда или вызов? — спрашивает его Бэмбэм, когда горлышко пустой бутылки из-под вина прекращает бесконечно крутиться на полу, и довольно расплывается в пьяной ничего хорошего не предвещающей улыбке.

— Вызов, — не раздумывая отвечает Джебом и отпивает из банки пива. Он всегда выбирает “Вызов” (даже когда это Бэмбэм). Потому что в таком случае изощренную фантазию этих засранцев хоть как-то сдерживают их обязательства перед компанией.

— Сделай пирсинг на видном месте. В носу, например.

Джебом даже пиво на себя проливает. Вот это поворот.

— Бэмбэм-а, — Джинён переводит взгляд с одного на другого и обратно, — это перебор.

— То есть, когда он заставил меня сделать татуировку Тельца на руке, ты и слова не сказал, — возмущается Югём и поворачивает руку так, чтобы было видно изображение черно-белого быка над локтем, — а пирсинг для хёна — перебор? Что это за двойные стандарты?

— Ты и так уже похож был на детскую раскраску, одной картинкой больше, одной меньше… — зевает Джинён и шлепает его пару раз по бедру, — а за дырку на лице по голове не погладят.

— Такие вещи без спроса не делаются. — отставляя в сторону свой стакан с соком, соглашается с ним Джексон. Он, заметно сонный и уставший, немного вымученно улыбается, и вообще кажется, будто держит себя в относительно вертикальном положении на автопилоте. Джебом разглядывает его исподтишка в приглушенном свете и никак не может отвязаться от смутного ощущения, что Джексон и такие вот их неформальные встречи успел уже перевести в категорию обязательных мероприятий, которые тоже необходимо посещать во что бы то ни стало.

— Одно дело запретить ему волосы стричь до весны, но пирсинг… — бубнит Ёнджэ, не отрываясь от телефона, где постоянно что-то тихонько звенит и взрывается. — Он же ещё заживать будет, а у нас мероприятие через две недели. И вдруг не подойдет?

— Обманки хорошо смотрелись, и фанатам понравилось, помнишь, Бэмбэм скидывал в наш чат скрины с твиттера? — Марк пожимает плечами и потягивается, сбивая случайно ногой армию пустых звенящих банок. — Но лучше бы спросить разрешение, так будет правильнее.

Джебом терпеливо ждёт решения и машинально теребит себя за уже прилично отросшую чёлку. Дырка в носу и выволочка от менеджера его не пугают, да и серёжку, в конце концов, в любой момент можно снять.

Бэмбэм выглядит раздосадованным и растерянным, он потягивает шумно через трубочку свой мутный коктейль, намешанный прямо здесь, у Джексона на кухне, и звякает кольцами на пальцах по стенкам высокого стакана. Оставшись без поддержки большинства, он, судя по его направленному куда-то в пространство взгляду, лихорадочно перебирает варианты того, чем можно хорошенько пощекотать Джебому нервы.

— Мне кажется, я даже слышу, как у него в черепной коробке шестерёнки крутятся, — пьяно смеётся Югём и допивает своё вино одним глотком.

— Это не шестерёнки, это его тараканы танцуют зумбу и скандируют "Скрт-скрт", — издевательски улыбается Джинён и наливает Югёму ещё. Ёнджэ хрюкает, пытаясь сдержать смех, и откладывает свой телефон в сторону. Тут битва явно поинтереснее.

Бэмбэм кривится и, словно обидевшись на самого себя за невозможность придумать что-то действительно стоящее, пинает злосчастную бутылку к Джебому ближе.

— Крути, — говорит он, скрещивая руки на груди, — и целуй того, на кого укажет.

— Фууу, бро! А если я не хочу с ним целоваться? — ноет Югём. — Почему я должен страдать? Страдать должен хен!

Лицо Бэмбэма светлеет, будто на него снизошло озарение свыше, и он, гаденько улыбнувшись, медленно тянет:

— Если отказываете ему, то хён едет делать пирсинг. Без вариантов.

И быстро добавляет:

— Я в этом празднике жизни не участвую, естественно. И Югём. Потому что он мой бро.

Джебом, глядя на то, как эти “бро” пожимают друг другу руки, а остальные бурно возмущаются и называют Бэмбэма мстительным говнюком, думает, что у него, Бэмбэма, совсем иссякла фантазия. Либо он налакался своего цветного пойла и уже не соображает.

Подцепив бутылку кончиками пальцев, Джебом пускает её в очередное головокружительное путешествие. Она вертится, оглушительно звякает по светлым доскам ламината, перебивая мурлыкающую на фоне Рианну, теряет последние красные пахнущие зрелой вишней и чем-то терпким капли и тормозит, зацепившись за колено рядом сидящего Джексона.

Повисает мёртвая тишина, даже музыка в колонках перестаёт играть из-за закончившегося плейлиста, а затем гостиная наполняется сперва дружным выдохом облегчения, а следом — торжествующим воплем тех, кому в этот раз повезло. Джебом, обреченно прикрыв лицо ладонью, смотрит на орущего и нарезающего по комнате круги Марка, на катающегося по полу ржущего Бэмбэма, и только потом оборачивается на Джексона.

И по выражению его лица понимает, что тот слишком трезвый, слишком уставший и, возможно, уже даже слишком взрослый для этого всего.

Но Джебом всё равно прямо так, не вставая, подползает к нему ближе, упираясь своими коленками в его, смотрит ему в глаза и с удивлением читает в них непонятную злость, он ждёт, что тот вот-вот ему откажет, но нахмуренный Джексон молчит, стиснув плотно зубы. В голове мелькает мысль, что это молчание — во имя спасения его, Джебома, носа. Во имя спасения, о котором никто его не просит. Чисто, мать его, жертвенный агнец, идущий на заклание.

Гнев вспыхивает внутри жгучим пламенем, и желание подурачиться сгорает в нём за считанные секунды, осыпаясь пеплом. Джебом раздражённо хватает Джексона за широкое запястье, переворачивает блестящие тяжелые часы циферблатом вверх, проверяя время, и спрашивает:

— Прокатимся?

— А? — хмурый прищур Джексона тут же меняется на беззащитный открытый взгляд.

Джебом поднимается с пола и бросает небрежно:

— До пирсинг-салона.

***

В машине у Джексона пахнет кожаной обшивкой, пластиком и дурацкой вонючей ёлочкой, болтающейся перед глазами. Запах этой дряни щекочет ноздри и Джебом, пока они аккуратно выруливают с подземной парковки, чихает один раз, второй, третий. На четвёртом — сдирает ароматизатор с зеркала и вышвыривает его в приоткрытое немного окно. Джексон провожает ёлочку скорбным взглядом, но ничего не говорит. Джебом тоже молчит, вбивает адрес салона в навигатор и, пристегнувшись, лезет в рюкзак за вейпом. Курить хочется нещадно.

— Не смей, — Джексон мрачно поглядывает на него через зеркало заднего вида, и следом, немного смягчившись, поясняет — не здесь, имею в виду. Я потом этот запах ничем не выведу. И сам провоняю.

— Клубникой пахнуть будет, не табаком, — Джебом показывает ему этикетку на пузырьке с жидкостью, — можно?

— Ну, если только клубникой…

Навигатор настоятельно рекомендует свернуть налево через двадцать метров, и Джексон переводит взгляд обратно на мокрую от мелкой мороси дорогу. Джебом разглядывает его профиль в свете пролетающих мимо машин и вдыхает сладко пахнущий дым, перебивая им навязчивый горький вкус пива на языке и невнятную тревогу.

— Правда или вызов?

Джексон легко улыбается, барабаня пальцами по рулю, и отвечает:

— Правда.

Конечно, “Правда”. Джексон всегда выбирает правду.

— Ты подумал, что я это сделаю… — Джебом жуёт губу, подбирая наиболее безобидное и при этом отражающее смысл вопроса слово, — всерьез?

Улыбка меркнет, пальцы сжимаются, кожа руля скрипит, машина плавно входит в поворот, как только красный свет светофора сменяется на зелёный.

— Ты же выпил, — отвечает Джексон, — и в тот раз тоже был пьяным.

Джебом не сразу понимает, о чем он.

— В тот раз мы были одни. — Джебом делает последнюю глубокую затяжку, выпускает дым в окно и поднимает стекло до конца: дождь и так уже намочил край рукава его майки. — И ты выбил мне зуб. Я бы не стал это делать. К тому же, Бэмбэм не конкретизировал. Я надеялся, что ты тоже поймёшь и мне подыграешь. Как всегда.

— Извини. Не знаю, чем думал. — произносит спустя долгую паузу Джексон, между бровей у него залегает складка. Джебому кажется, что и в голосе его он слышит тщательно маскируемую злость. — Наверное, я просто устал.

— Ты злишься?

Им советуют повернуть ещё раз.

— Моя очередь, — Джексон сворачивает. С темы. А поворот пропускает. — Правда или вызов?

— Вызов.

— Сегодня ты больше не выбираешь “Вызов”. Только “Правду”.

Он прижимается к обочине, чешет растерянно затылок и смотрит на карту, видимо прикидывая, как им теперь быть. Джебом обводит пальцем место, где можно развернуться и, когда они снова трогаются, хмыкает:

— Играешь нечестно.

Джексон пожимает плечами, делает резковатый разворот, на котором их немного заносит по мокрому асфальту, и возвращается туда, где им нужно было свернуть.

— Я не злюсь. Скорее разочарован.

— Во мне?

Джексон не отвечает. Джебом думает, что и не ответит, потому что побоится его обидеть, но тот жмёт на газ, стремительно преодолевая по прямой последние сотни метров до знакомого здания, не очень аккуратно паркуется, наехав колесом на бордюр, и только после этого говорит:

— В нас.

В салон они успевают к самому закрытию, Джебома тут знают, он все свои проколы делал здесь, и только поэтому их не разворачивают с порога без предварительной записи. Пока Джексон расписывается на листке для местной доски славы и хихикает с пунцовой от смущения девушкой на ресепшене, Джебом, сидя на высокой кушетке в кабинете, уламывает хёна сделать ему пирсинг, даже если он “очевидно нетрезвый и очевидно не может адекватно мыслить”. Хён упрямится, грозится позвонить в компанию и отчитывает за то, что шатается по городу один, и когда уже кажется, что эту битву Джебом всё-таки проиграл, со стороны двери раздаётся:

— Он не один. И не сильно пьяный. А соображает сейчас даже лучше меня, честное слово.

Джебом, по-детски болтая недостающими до пола ногами, тихо произносит:

— Ему можно верить. Он всегда говорит только правду.

Хён тяжело вздыхает и усаживает Джебома в кресло, называя его по-доброму оболтусом. Джексон топчется у входа, будто не уверен, хочет ли на это смотреть, но когда Джебому суют пальцы в нос, ржёт и достаёт телефон, чтобы наделать фоток для чата (Джебом выставляет в камеру средний палец и показывает язык).

— Справа, слева?

— Справа, — опережает Джексон, — с левой стороны родинки уже есть на веке. Будет перебор.

Джебом кивком соглашается, послушно глубоко вдыхает пропахший спиртом воздух, выдыхает и чувствует, как по губам и подбородку течет горячее. На фоне раздаётся грохот и быстрый топот, Джебом хочет глянуть, что случилось, но бурчащий себе под нос хён проворачивает серёжку до конца, и правый глаз наполняется слезами, заслоняющими обзор.

— Сто лет будет теперь кровь хлестать из-за алкоголя, — слышит он ворчливое, когда ему заливают чем-то прохладным и пахучим нос и прижимают салфетку. — Не думал, что Джексон у вас такой нежный. Его как ветром сдуло, стоило только иглу воткнуть.

Хён вручает ему пачку салфеток, распечатку с инструкциями по уходу, просит не вытаскивать серёжку самому, если в агентстве всё-таки не одобрят, и гонит домой.

Джексон отыскивается в машине, стоящей в луже света от вывески. Джебом, стоя под усилившимся дождем, дёргает дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения, но та заперта, и ритмично тарабанит по мокрому стеклу:

— Принцесса, открой мне.

Раздаётся щелчок, дверь поддаётся и Джебом быстро садится внутрь, стряхивая с волос капли дождя. Внутри и правда сильно пахнет: отчётливый аромат клубники перебивает теперь и запах кожи и пластика и едкой ёлочки. Вот уж точно: тачка Большой Клубники. Джексон, подсвеченный красным неоном, допивает бутылку минералки и бросает в него упаковкой “Apollo” и жвачкой.

— Подумал, что после такой кровопотери обязательно нужно что-то съесть, — хрипло говорит он, — эти вафли тебе вроде бы нравились лет семь назад.

Джебом угукает, продолжая прижимать салфетку к носу, место прокола щиплет, и нестерпимо хочется высморкаться, потому что серёжка изнутри мешается с непривычки. Он отнимает промокшую салфетку, вертит её, и никак не разберёт из-за заливающего их света, мокрая она от крови или дождя. Джексон, заметив его возню, включает свет в салоне и заставляет на себя посмотреть. Руки у него горячие и жгут холодную кожу щеки, когда он трогает его осторожно за лицо.

— Нормально, не течёт больше. Менеджер тебе голову за это открутит. Больно?

Джебом шевелит носом из стороны в сторону, шмыгает и отвечает неуверенно:

— Кажется, нет.

Он откидывается обратно на спинку и зубами вскрывает упаковку вафель. Интересно, а это “Больно?” за очередной ему вопрос в рамках игры можно засчитать?

— Эй, правда или вызов?

— Не жульничай, — Джексон несмело вытаскивает вторую протянутую вафлю и медленно задумчиво надкусывает, словно в голове просчитывает, сколько раз ему придётся из-за неё отжаться. Начинка пачкает ему губы, а крошки сыпятся на колени, и он смахивает их на пол, — я помню, что ты мне задолжал.

Джебом ждёт, что он прямо сейчас и спросит, но тот молча продолжает хрустеть вафлей, повернувшись в сторону запотевшего окна. Стук капель по крыше убаюкивает, но заснуть здесь будет совсем уж неудобно, и Джебом развлекается тем, что рисует на стекле со своей стороны огромную кривобокую клубнику и крупно подписывает "Big StrawbeRy".

Остатки вафли прилипают во рту, Джебом, наплевав на приличия, сует палец в рот, скребет ногтем по тому самому многострадальному зубу и зачем-то говорит:

— Тогда тоже шел дождь.

Джексон оборачивается и, наткнувшись взглядом на художества на стекле, закатывает глаза. Он перегибается через него, Джебом думает, что Джексон сотрет рисунок, но тот просто коряво исправляет ошибку в слове и садится обратно.

— Когда ты надрался и полез ко мне целоваться?

— Когда ты выбил мне зуб.

— Забавно, что мы акцентируем внимание на разном, — Джексон хмыкает и забирает обратно так и не открытую пачку жвачки, воюет немного с ней, закидывает в рот пару пластинок и убирает её в карман. — Но дождь я тоже запомнил.

Они молчат немного, а потом Джексон говорит:

— Скажи, почему ты это сделал?

И напоминает:

— Ты не можешь не ответить.

Джебом цыкает и резко стирает рисунок ладонью, оставляя разводы на стекле. С того вечера прошло много времени, и он надеялся, что эта тема никогда уже не всплывет, забытая, как и сотня других глупых ссор и драк между ними.

— Потому что принял желаемое за действительное. Но ты меня ударил и… Был прав. Мне жаль, что так получилось, и рад, что, — он тяжело сглатывает, — остался всего лишь без зуба. Это такая мелочь, по сравнению…

— Я ударил тебя не за то, что ты сделал, а за то — как. — Джексон стаскивает шапку и швыряет её, не глядя, куда-то назад. Волосы у него топорщатся, и это могло бы быть смешным, но не сейчас. Джебом ждёт продолжения, но Джексон лишь остервенело пытается пригладить чёлку.

— Правда или вызов?

Наверное, он мог бы и не соблюдать ритуал, но это кажется правильным и дает иллюзию того, что он всё ещё контролирует ситуацию.

— Правда.

— За что ты меня ударил?

Джексон втягивает шумно носом воздух, выдувает из жвачки пузырь и звонко лопает его, прикусив зубами.

— За то, что ты не смог сделать это сам, осознанно, без бутылки вискаря для храбрости. За то, что делал хорошую мину при плохой игре, а из меня — идиота. Я так разозлился на тебя, и в голове что-то перемкнуло, а потом уже было ничего не исправить. Я всё испортил, — он трёт лицо ладонями и безрадостно смеётся, — и ты теперь даже на юнит со мной не соглашаешься. Ты так и не передумал? Это мой вопрос, если что.

— Нет, — выдыхает Джебом, — боюсь, не получится из этого ничего хорошего.

Джексон кивает, отстукивает что-то пальцами по рулю, врываясь в привычный ритм дождя, а потом глухо произносит:

— Если быть честным, то в Бангкоке в какой-то момент мне стало казаться, что может получиться.

Джебом только учится быть честным, и он не говорит, что ему тоже начинает казаться, что может получиться. Потому что не уверен, что они думают об одном и том же.

— Задашь мне вопрос?

Джебом хочет напомнить ему, что по правилам игры нельзя три раза подряд выбирать "Правду", и теперь обязательно должен быть "Вызов", но он, наверное, всё-таки пьяный и из-за этого смелый, потому что спрашивает:

— Поцелуешь меня?

Джексон не отвечает, заводит мотор, выключает свет.

Джебома, кажется, догоняет запоздавшая боль от прокола, она горячо расползается по правой стороне лица, проникает в самую голову, обустраивается в виске и снова заставляет глаз слезиться.

Они выезжают с парковки и едут молча, Джебом стекает устало по креслу, ремень безопасности передавливает грудь и не дает нормально вдохнуть. Неудобно. Всё.

Спустя минут пять пути Джексон сквозь стену дождя сворачивает куда-то не туда и неожиданно тормозит, навигатор настойчиво пищит и вежливо оповещает, что маршрут перестроен.

Джебому больно.

Потому что Джексон носом попадает ровно в новую серёжку, когда его целует.


End file.
